exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of Cruor
The Eye of Cruor was a powerful organization of assassins and serial killers from the plane of Regietto. Although now extinct, it is known for its ability to form among the most dangerous of killers of all planes. Story Foundation The Eye of Cruor was founded by the politician Ser Jade and the ruthless killer Obsidia in order to create a common enemy that the whole plane would unite against, to further Jade's ploy for obtaining the throne of Regietto. Obsidia was its ruler, but Jade was the mastermind behind its foundation. It is also Ser Jade who founded the order's genesis, by financing the Eye's headquarters, Cruora. Obsidia first recruited several mercenaries, putting them under intense trials and submitting them to intense, constant physical and mental torture, in order to shape her first henchmen. One of such individuals was the mysterious master of poisons, Silva. Then, Obsidia began kidnapping young individuals, breaking them and torturing them into being obedient slaves to the Eye. It began. Promised End The Eye of Cruor served its purpose as a way to enforce terror upon the people of Regietto, until a man named Raven, one of the Eye's assassin, betrayed it. Finding redemption in the arms of the young Amberia, daughter of Ser Jade, the assassin sought revenge against the cruel cult, leading a crusade against it. Despite the efforts of Obsidia, Silva and the young killer Rose, Raven managed to infiltrate the Eye and defeat it from within. Rose and Silva were killed, but Obsidia, however, managed to escape. The Eye was then disbanded, with its members forced to accept redemption or killed on sight. Everything happened just as Ser Jade planned it. Remains of the Eye Despite the Eye being disbanded, some assassins remained and contributed to a climate of social instability. Obsidia used those remnants to her advantage in order to play her own game, betraying Jade and leading an army of killers against him. Of note also was the young Nero. Born of Silva and Rose, the master assassin had the training of the Eye and was equally ruthless. In order to save the world from the conflict between Obsidia and Jade, Nero infiltrated the ranks of the slowly reforming Eye, backstabbed and eliminated Obsidia, then led the remains of the Eye in a hopeless battle against Regietto's holy army. Whether Nero survived or not varies from timeline to timeline, but the Eye was forever destroyed at the end of that battle. Description The Eye was a cult built around the trinity of death, pain and despair, embodied in a unique ideal : the goddess Cruor. Its members were made, through will or force, to accept three great principles. * Only Death is truly equal. * The strong embrace Pain. * Hope is an illusion. Despair is truth. The first principle gave the assassins purpose - to kill, and to accept that killing is a form of justice. As all men are equal before death, killing them was only normal. The second principle gave the assassins endurance - the will to torture and resist torture, and to be able to go through any kind of ordeal to reach theyr goal. After all, as a corollary, only the weak suffer from pain. The third principle gave the assassins obedience - for there was nothing more to life than death, and there was no need to hope for something better, because hope is meant to be broken. The Eye was very organized, killing innocent members of the kingdom of Regietto for Jade's greater gain. Intense and sadistic daily training and mind-crushing exercises and meditations were practiced regularly in order to coerce new recruits into being perfect death-dealing machines. Members Here is a list of all the Eye's named members. * Ser Jade (Founder) * Obsidia (Co-founder and leader) * Silva (Right-hand man and master assassin) * Raven (Master assassin) * Rose (Master assassin) * Nero (Various, but temporarly leader) Trivia * Cruor is a latin name meaning "Suffering". * The Eye's three Master Assassins each embody one of its virtues : Raven and Death, Rose and Pain, Silva and Despair. Category:Organization Category:Regietto